


Silver Sky

by Eydol



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spoilers for the part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki had always loved Ban’s eyes. It was a beautiful blue that he had never been able to describe with words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @Fjeril for the correction~ ♥  
> A little idea I got when I learnt a certain thing about Silver Sky~   
> Enjoy!

                Yuki had always loved Ban’s eyes. It was a beautiful blue that he had never been able to describe with words. Until he searched for it, he had never known the name of this color, and he had been quite surprised to learn it was _Silver Sky._

                Silver sky, really? He had always thought that Ban’s eyes were as blue as the ocean, with a lot of feelings when you sank in them, trying to discover a new whole world. Yet, every time he thought about it, he noticed it could also be the sky, as its name said.

                Ban was free. He was like one of this bird, always flying in the big sky, ignoring what was happening on the ground. Ban was a dreamer; he also had often his head on the clouds. Sometimes, it pissed Yuki off, but now, it made him laugh. It was just the proof that Ban was free and could leave whenever and wherever he wanted, without saying a world, even to his closest friend.

                This terrible day, Yuki had felt guilty and angry. Guilty because it was his fault; if Ban hadn’t had to save him, he would still be there. Angry because Ban left him without a word, only a note telling him to find the place where he would be able to sing freely. If Momo hadn’t been there, Yuki would have given up.

He had always wondered where his former partner could be. Close? Far away? In Japan? In Europe? In America? In Asia? In Africa? Where? He had called everywhere but had never got a clue of his whereabouts. But, even after five years, he didn’t give up. The clue was _Silver Sky_. He had given it this title because he had thought about Ban while writing it. Momo had agreed to give it this title. This song was for the three of them.

“Ban, did I already tell you?”

                Ban tilted his head, looking straight into Yuki’s eyes. Yuki still couldn’t believe that he had been closer than he had thought. Five years of searching while he was just close… He smiled and softly touched the skin under the eyes.

“I love your eyes. Do you know what is the name of their color?”

                Ban smiled and their face got closer. They could feel each other’s breath and, together, they whispered:

“ _Silver Sky…_ ” And their lips finally met for the first time in five years.

Yuki had always loved Ban’s eyes. It was a beautiful blue that he had never been able to describe with words before. But now he could and was able to sing for them every day.


End file.
